


Would you get down on your knees for me?

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's aware of the points where they touch - chest, arms, legs wrapped around Liam's hips and his head nestled into the hollow of Liam's shoulder. His hand, smaller than Liam's and almost dainty, wraps around Liam's cock and it's fucking hot, is what it is. He smears the precome over the head of Liam's dick and Liam has to pretend that he's not seconds away from coming because Louis would lord that over him later. For now, they're both lost on this, the way that Louis <i>knows</i> how Liam likes it, fast and rough and a little bit dry. He slips his hand over the head of Liam's cock again and Liam tries to keep his eyes open to watch Louis' sheer fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you get down on your knees for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Primadonna_ by Marina and the Diamonds, because it's been stuck in my head all day.

Louis on his knees is like everything that Liam would never admit he wanted.

Louis on his knees is Liam towering over him, hands in Louis' messed up hair and trying  _so hard_ not to pull him down further on his dick. It's Liam resisting the urge to fuck Louis' mouth and instead, Louis on his knees means feeling the head of his dick press against the soft inside of Louis' cheek, feeling the heat and suction that comes from Louis being on his best behaviour.

"Perfect," Liam murmurs and Louis looks up at him, eyes slightly watery from doing this for so long. His eyelashes are long and blink slowly but Louis' rhythm doesn't falter once. Liam strokes his thumb against Louis' cheekbone and watches how his flush deepens at Liam's words.

Louis' knees must hurt by now, Liam thinks, and he's so proud of him because this is Louis raw and unfettered, Louis who  _wants_ with such intensity and Liam is always happy that he can give this to him.

"Can you-" Liam pauses in his speech to tug at Louis' hair a little, pulling him back. "Are you comfortable?"

Louis nods enthusiastically, mouth still slightly open and only millimetres away from Liam's cock. He can feel Louis' warm breath on his dick, and when he rasps out a weak  _please_ , Liam smiles at Louis.

"We should move to the bed, at least," and Louis is eager and up off his knees. Liam watches from where he's been pressed up against the wall, watches as Louis practically bounds over to the bed, propping himself up on pillows. It should be ridiculous, the way that he walks around the room in nothing more than his skin tight jeans and the bruises Liam gives him, but it's really not.

He smiles at Liam knowingly and as he walks over to the bed, Liam pulls off his shirt, letting the dark material skim slowly up over his torso. Pulling it off his shoulders, he pauses at the end of the bed to pull off his jeans. 

Louis hasn't moved since he settled back onto the pillows and Liam loves that, how he doesn't even have to ask and Louis will keep his hands off himself. Or, more correctly, off his dick, because Liam can see the way that Louis' fingers dig into his own thighs, alternating between grabbing the muscle and pinching the skin.

When he first noticed the marks on Louis' legs, Liam had been concerned but he understands now, how the pain draws Louis back into himself and makes him feel right in his own skin. It's the same sort of thing that happens when they end up doing  _this_ , whatever this is - blowjobs or power play or just being Liam and Louis with no one else around.

Finally rid of his clothes, Liam crawls onto the bed, moving so that his body is over Louis'. Instead of moving up to straddle Louis' shoulders and fuck his mouth like Louis is expecting, Liam takes his time, working his way up Louis' torso and leaving a trail of kisses and the occasional lovebite. Louis squirms a little but holds still for the most part and Liam loves that.

"You're so good for me, you know," Liam says into the side of Louis' neck and all that Louis does is nod, noises stifled by the way he's biting into his lip and Liam - he just has to pull it out himself, tug the pinkred skin out from Louis' teeth and kiss him deep. "Such a good boy."

He wants Louis to know this because he doesn't get told enough - gets too much flack for misbehaving, for skiving off when they should be doing interviews but Liam knows that Louis can do this. He rests his weight on Louis, not enough to crush him but just to hold him down. He loves how Louis can't buck him off, not that he'd want to, because Louis pushes up not to get Liam off of him, but to get Liam off. It makes Liam wonder how much of this is physical for Louis and how much is purely the surrender of it all.

Liam knows that this is what Louis needs; it's what Louis sat him down about, flushed to his chest but determined to ask this - something from Liam. They'd set out boundaries and safe words and check ups and it's ridiculously thorough but it's also exactly  _Louis_ , who thinks things down to the last detail. It just so happens that he often ignores those thoughts.

Liam realises he can't ignore the way that Louis thinks. He can't hold back on anything really when Louis is still trying hard, bucking his denim-clad crotch up to Liam's naked body and trying to get some sort of pressure of the way his jeans are pressing down on his dick. Liam moans, hot breath against Louis' neck and grinds down, ignoring the way that the fabric chafes at his dick because, "Yeah, Louis, bring your hand here."

Liam's aware of the points where they touch - chest, arms, legs wrapped around Liam's hips and his head nestled into the hollow of Liam's shoulder. His hand, smaller than Liam's and almost dainty, wraps around Liam's cock and it's fucking hot, is what it is. He smears the precome over the head of Liam's dick and Liam has to pretend that he's not seconds away from coming because Louis would lord that over him later. For now, they're both lost on this, the way that Louis  _knows_ how Liam likes it, fast and rough and a little bit dry. He slips his hand over the head of Liam's cock again and Liam tries to keep his eyes open to watch Louis' sheer fascination. 

If it were up to Louis, he'd still be on his knees, still sucking Liam off like it's his favourite thing to do, because it is. Liam's conscious of their full schedule tomorrow, though, and so it will have to be enough to tell Louis how good he is. He starts with the button on Louis' jeans and Liam loves how tight they are, practically a second skin. Louis makes a noise of disappointment when Liam lifts his hips off of him and his dick away from Louis' hand, in order to get Louis' trousers off. It's followed by a delicious sound though, somewhere between a sigh and moan, when Louis feels Liam press back down, so much more skin to touch and less between them.

He offers Louis his hand, two fingers that Louis takes into his mouth, swirls his tongue around. He gets them properly wet, like he knows what Liam will do and when he lets them go, he twists his wrist as he jerks off Liam, watching as the two motions make Liam stutter in his hand.

It's a wonder that Liam's not come by now but part of it is down to practice. The first time that they did  _this_ properly, Liam had gotten off before he was even two fingers into Louis and the disappointment that'd been on his face, like he wasn't  _enough_ for Liam, means that Liam has to do this. He trails his fingers down Louis' side and Louis doesn't even break rhythm as Liam flips them over, Louis now on top and his body a familiar weight. He's got nothing to grind down onto now though and Liam can tell he wants something,  _anything_ so badly. Tucking his still wet fingers under the band of Louis' boxerbriefs, Liam lets Louis press back onto his hand.

"D'you want it then? My fingers, hmm?"

Louis nods, breathes out a yes and he's easy for it, already waiting for Liam to press his fingers in and open him up. Liam refuses to fuck him dry but he'll do this for Louis, press one-then-two fingers into him, feel how he clenches down on Liam with tight, hot heat and still, always looks for approval.

"You're so good," Liam allows, "feel so good on my fingers and jacking me off."

Louis looks like he's almost glowing under the praise and when Liam says stop, he does. Liam has him pause, hand wrapped around the base of Liam's cock and still pressed back deep on Liam's hand.

"Need you to get the lube, Lou," and he pulls his fingers out, feels as Louis tries to keep them in him but then he smacks Louis on the arse, and then Louis' up and reaching over Liam's body to grab the lube on the bedside table. He passes it over to Liam and is still silent, nothing but breathing. That's another thing that Louis gives Liam with this. Where he'd normally be talking a mile a minute, Liam is the one with the voice he, the one who coaxes Louis to move  _up, up_ until their dicks are pressed together. He directs Louis to hold them together, jerk them off at the same time while he slicks up his fingers properly. 

This time, it's a press of three fingers to Louis' rim and when his body just  _lets_ Liam, no resistance, he can't help but to bite into Louis' shoulder. 

It's then that Louis breathes out a  _please_ , begging and Liam smiles, lifts Louis' hands off of him and holds them behind his back with one hand. Grabbing his dick in his other hand, Liam slowly guides Louis forward until he's pressed so close, head of his dick at Louis' entrance and he can feel Louis, slick and open and so  _there_ for Liam. 

"So good," Liam says, and he nods at Louis, lets him know that it's okay to push down, fuck himself onto Liam's dick. "So perfect."

And it is, Louis with his hands captured behind his back, head thrown back and neck exposed. Liam can see where he's left marks all over Louis' torso, he can see the way that Louis' stomach muscles tense on every downstroke and the way that Louis' cock moves as he does, not a hand on him but so close already.

Liam loves the way that Louis loves this and tells him so, and that's it for Louis, too hyped up on Liam's words and the way that Liam's cock is thick and hard inside him, and he comes all over chest and cock. That's Liam's cue to take over again and he rolls them once more, so it's Louis' who's beneath him, panting out and squirming not unpleasantly on Liam's cock. Louis' overstimulated but so keen and when Liam asks with his eyes if this is okay, Louis just pulls him in with his heels on Liam's arse. He fucks in with some semblance of rhythm but then he feels Louis' cock drag on his stomach, twitching even though he's  _just_ come and Liam comes, spilling into Louis.

He goes to pull out but Louis holds him close. "Please," and his voice is really shot to shit now, rapsy and worn out and making Liam think of blowjobs again because Louis will always want this and Liam can give it to him. He stays inside Louis for a little longer, figures it can't hurt, and resolves to get them cleaned up once Louis has come back down again.


End file.
